


品食记

by yz2_651



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yz2_651/pseuds/yz2_651
Summary: 在放飞的道路上一去不复返。嗯，实际上是触手x库丘林，并没有“弓”。之所以说是伪“弓枪”，也是因为写这篇的动机——FGO游戏里FZ联动里“恶心的触手”这关的触手们是弓阶的！（突然兴奋）所以这居然也能算作某种意义上的弓枪了吧（啊呸）。（让人根本克制不住把汪酱喂给它们的脑洞）所以说，日常预警：这篇完全是自嗨产物，没有任何剧情可言；目的就是为了单纯地日狗；触手X汪，除此之外没有别人；【内容R-18】,且内有（我自认为）可能会给人带来不适的、比较重口的内容，接受不能的小伙伴们现在请立刻点击小叉叉撤退。





	品食记

**Author's Note:**

> 在放飞的道路上一去不复返。  
> 嗯，实际上是触手x库丘林，并没有“弓”。之所以说是伪“弓枪”，也是因为写这篇的动机——FGO游戏里FZ联动里“恶心的触手”这关的触手们是弓阶的！（突然兴奋）  
> 所以这居然也能算作某种意义上的弓枪了吧（啊呸）。  
> （让人根本克制不住把汪酱喂给它们的脑洞）
> 
> 所以说，日常预警：  
> 这篇完全是自嗨产物，没有任何剧情可言；  
> 目的就是为了单纯地日狗；  
> 触手X汪，除此之外没有别人；  
> 【内容R-18】,且内有（我自认为）可能会给人带来不适的、比较重口的内容，接受不能的小伙伴们现在请立刻点击小叉叉撤退。

讲道理，这种地方是不应该出现这种，类似触手般的海类魔物的。  
虽然不太了解此物的具体来源，不过，稍加推测，也是能得出这是魔术召唤的产物。这些魔物有着难以言喻的奇异色彩，倘若是将其身上的配色使用在艺术作品中，估计也属于风格迥异、极难驾驭的类型，有着稍不注意就会因配色而毁掉一副好作品的难度。  
嗯，这么说可真是委婉。实际上面前的这些魔术“作品”也确实相当失败的。「真他妈丑啊。」库丘林简直没忍住吐槽起来。丑陋的、恶心的海怪，外表有着肉眼可见的湿黏突触，翘起的两根触手兴奋地摇动着，带着浓重的海水腥臭。「真不想靠近这些玩意啊。」他想着。但他现在，不得不面对着这些包围向他的、越来越多的怪物们作战，勉为其难地决定，用手中的GaeBlog把这些恶心玩意儿们的心脏统统贯穿。  
起先的战斗当然是我们敏捷矫健的光子御子占了上风，手中的赤色长枪挥舞得游刃有余。恶心的怪物们张着血盆大口，一圈黄牙一张一合地吐着难闻的气息，库丘林统统用长枪扎了进去送他们了一顿“饱餐”。「真麻烦。」他甩了一把额头上的汗，怪物们似乎因为他的勇猛攻势而惶恐了起来，开始一寸寸地后挪，大有亡命而逃之势。  
「啊，真没用啊，刚刚这就叫做尽全力了吗？」库丘林不满地咂了咂嘴。他还以为这些怪物有多难对付，没想到三五下就打得他们落花流水，该不该说是师父的枪法教导有方呢！  
不过，还未等他有所放松，新的敌人便再度出现了。  
那是出现在他身后的、比刚刚那波怪物明显要大出一圈的同类型海怪，论高度的话几乎能与有着一米八五个头的他自己不相上下。库丘林是被一条黏腻的触手突然搭上了肩膀，才猛然回过头发现了这个家伙并光速甩开，手中的GaeBlog也立马予以回敬。但恼人的是这只大海怪的身形也敏捷到了简直不科学的地步，那些在地面上起着支撑作用的触脚们湿黏肮脏，但这并不影响它快而有力的扭曲动作带动自己的身体来躲避库丘林的攻击。  
「可恶——」库丘林再次尝试了几次进攻，然而无一不落空。他连忙后退几步，手上的枪握得更紧了。必须得赶紧击中那家伙才好，他要使用宝具才行，有着无法逆转的既定因果诅咒的刺穿死棘之枪，NP将满，微微赤炎爬上了枪身，已是蓄势欲发之态。  
硕大的海怪激烈地摇动着翘起的两只触手，它似乎是在慌张？不过库丘林可没工夫去在意一个即将消亡的恶心怪物的临终感言。  
【缠绕】——  
突然中了敌方释放的魔术，库丘林并没有预料到这家伙居然还有这么一招，这种禁锢意味般的状态直接导致了他暂时失去了解放宝具的能力。这种魔术召唤的产物还拥有这种对敌技能，可以说在某种意义上已经算是一种初级水平的魔术师了。可想而知，把这些海怪们召唤出来的那个罪魁祸首，其本身所拥有的魔术水平绝对已经是相当可观的级别了——至少要比一般的魔术师优秀多了。  
手脚上的力气正以可观的速度丧失着，动作也变得迟缓。库丘林将竖立着的长枪戳刺入土，努力保持着身体的平衡以免跌倒，却再也没有更多的力气挪动脚步了。大海怪扭动着触脚向他行进，距离靠近，恶臭味也不断加重。  
他只能咬着牙坚持着。  
这种怪物的技能，由于其自身魔术水平所限，一般都是时效性的。比如刚刚发动的这个【缠绕】技能，姑且作个预判，差不多能持续三个战斗回合的时长。不过另一个角度看来也就是说，只要这段时间内，不被其打死，也就还有发动宝具贯穿其心脏的胜机。在战斗续行这方面，库丘林对于自己的毅力还是很有信心的。  
大海怪扭动到他的面前，却并未对他展开攻击性的举动，而是围着他转了几圈，似乎在观察，在猜测，在盘算些什么？这怪物可没有表达思想与情绪的表情，所以它是否在进行思考，库丘林也不得而知。只想着赶紧让自己这种被“缠绕”在原地不得动弹的恼人状态快点结束，一枪解决掉这祸害多端的畜生。然而事态的发展却并不遂他的愿，大海怪那些数不清数量的触脚悉数扭动起来，缓缓地爬上了他的身体。  
“啊……给老子走开啊！”  
库丘林怒不可遏，脸上爬满了偾张的青筋。他搞不懂这个怪物究竟要做什么，但是，不排除对方有将眼前作为“猎物”的自己吞食入腹的可能性。意识到这一点后他更加激烈地抗拒起来，紧握着的枪也脱了手，挣扎着努力甩开爬上自己腰背部的那些又黏又臭的触脚。  
不妙的是，此番局势之下，反抗不仅徒劳，还只起到了反向的作用。触脚们很快包裹住了他的整个躯干，非常用力地缠绕着、紧箍着。他试图用手去扒开那些触脚，用脚去蹬掉它们，但另一根触脚很快地勒住了他的脖子。  
这力度大到生疼，几乎已经无法喘息，一瞬间两眼发晕，五官尽失，连那股直冲鼻腔的、令人作呕的海腥臭味也几乎感受不到了。库丘林拼命地蹬着腿，双手使了老劲扒扯着黏贴在颈上的触手。或许是因为反抗过于强烈，海怪感受到了某种潜在的危险，【缠绕】的禁锢又再一次施加在了库丘林身上。这回，他像一只泄了气的皮球，或者是一只被打了麻醉的狗，几乎没有力气再进行那种程度的反抗了。手脚无力地垂下，因几近窒息而失禁流淌而出的涎水狼狈地挂在嘴角边。海怪的触脚也稍稍收了些力气，似乎并不打算真正要把他弄死。  
黏腻的触脚上一面分布着许多细小的突出，另一面较为光滑，带有许多小孔。现在，这些功能不明的小孔开始分泌起诡异的液体来，和原本触手外的粘液有所区别的，是那形容不清的滑润感。  
在这种液体的作用下人的意识开始出现不可抗拒的混沌。那些诡异的、略深色的液体，停留在他的身体上片刻，便渐渐产生了烧灼的感觉，由魔力组成的战斗外衣仿佛被腐蚀了一样，开始溶解破损。而那些液体触及皮肤表面后，又产生了强烈的刺痛和麻感。  
面部肌肉因为不轻的疼痛而痉挛，库丘林左右扭动着身体，做着徒劳的挣扎。随着时间分分秒秒推移，原先的麻痛感又开始逐渐演变成另一种的感觉。好像有什么奇异的成分通过肌肤渗透进了肉体之中，腐蚀到骨子里，唤醒了他某些不该在这种时刻被打开的开关。  
那是将魔术的力量维持在从者体内，稳定存留的开关。而现在的状态，也微妙而危险了起来。他似乎明白了这只海魔的意图——归根究底，就是要取走他的魔力。因为不管怎么说，只要这份魔力还有存留，他就有发动宝具夺取这怪物性命的可能。真该说这是一针见血的手段呢。  
烧灼般的燥热感蔓延了库丘林的全身。身上的战斗服因为魔力被溶解而破碎不堪，稀稀落落地挂在身体上，配合着因为被触手包缠而黏腻湿滑、微微发红的身体，看上去简直让人欲意满满。但要被这恶心的东西取走魔力这种事，无论说什么，库丘林都是拒绝的。  
戏剧性的是，身体的反应常常与理智背道而驰。尤其是这种完全为外物所控的状态下，越是想控制住，就越是感觉到那种无能无力的羞赧和可悲。触手开始分化，变得细而长，数量也增加了好些，像是怕他溜走一样将他的身体牢牢缠住。它们在各种敏感的地带游走，粗糙的突触在肌体上反复摩擦，尤其不放过的是那几处非性事时难以触及的区域——比如那对因暧昧地揉弄而不自禁挺立起的乳首，或者下身那正被两条形状怪异的、带着吸盘的肢脚吮扯而逐渐抬头的性器。这实在是太羞耻了。  
“住手…啊…”  
库丘林忍不住出声想要制止，听到自己这带着喘息的沙哑嗓音才意识到自己现在的状态有多么的糟糕。用欲望席卷上了头这种说法来形容似乎完全不过分。虽然嘴上还在抗拒，但是却不由自主地随着滑腻的触手在他涨硬下身不断地磨蹭而扭动自己的腰肢。在那触手分泌液的作用下，他的精神状态也似乎被某种不得了的“毒物”感染了，脑海中开始闪过许许多多奇异想法和画面，转瞬即逝，但内容却无一不是对某些事物的渴求，希望那触手能速度再加快些，像要让触手进入自己什么的，诸如此类。但很快这些可耻的想法又被残存的理智狠狠地谴责抹杀了。  
光之子的身份，真的能承受被这种肮脏败类羞辱的事实吗？  
处在关键地带的触手，偏偏在这种时刻减缓了动作速度，像蛇一样慢悠悠地卷住他的柱身不急不缓地搓弄着顶端的眼。这致使了些许带着魔力的情欲液体违抗着他的意志不断地分泌而出。感受到了魔力的流出，海怪似乎开始兴奋了起来，它似乎找到了有效率地吸取这个人类身体内魔力的方法。紧接着，更多的触手的分肢出现了，爬上了他身体的每一个角落。他几乎已经是赤身裸体地被包缠住了，像是很快就要被分解吞噬住的可怜猎物一样。  
后脑处原先束起的头发早已不知在何时就散开了，那只带着银色金属光泽的发圈可怜兮兮地躺在地上，看着自己的主人被大海怪整只裹挟着抹上一层又一层催情的黏液，甚至连那头青蓝色的长发也不能幸免，湿嗒嗒、黏糊糊地被触手们绞缠住。它们齐心协力地向后用力拉扯着库丘林的长发，迫使他在力量的作用下不得不后仰起了头，紧咬的牙关因为难耐的疼痛而渐渐松懈开来。另一些更为纤细的触手们瞄准了这个唇齿微启的难得机会，滋溜溜地一股脑儿滑进了他的口中。  
库丘林惊恐地挣扎起来，拼命摇着头却完全无济于事，自己的反抗动作无疑只会让那些触手们钻得更深。它们将他的嘴巴撑开，在口腔中肆意翻滚着，索取着包含在唾液中的魔力，接着向着更深处的咽喉蠕动，令他不得已地将颔骨张大到极限。浓重的腥臭味在嘴巴里蔓延开来，在这种状况下库丘林只能干呕着抗拒，收缩着的喉管阻止了触手们的进一步前进。但它们却依然不肯罢休，反而像找到一个十分有趣的游戏场所一样，用细滑的丝状突出搔挠着他咽喉的位置，引得他的喉管连带着身体一起痉挛，触手们则享受般地在狭隘的口腔内翻搅，感受着人的肉体因兴奋而收缩时给它们带来的挤压快感。  
其余的触手们也不甘心地舞动起来，在库丘林的身体上拼命搜索着可以制造处所谓“狭窄”、“挤压”感的类似于口腔这类拥有收缩肌的地方。令人欣慰的是，耳廓和鼻孔都不具备上述条件而幸免于难，仅仅是被带着黏滑浆液的突触伸入进去过一遍，便放弃了下一步探索转而寻找新的地带。  
但身体的另一处可真是倒了大霉。  
愚蠢的触手们起先是没有发现这片可以被进入的地方的，因为我们都知道，肛门通常是紧紧闭合的状态——然而当越来越多的触手在他股沟处磨蹭起来时，它们惊喜地发现了这个微微凹陷的、带着稀稀拉拉几根肛毛的小口。这让它们立刻兴奋起来，拼命地鼓动起来向内钻入。  
库丘林依然在做着最后的反抗，尝试着夹紧双腿，尽管那毫无用处，只能增加几分几秒时间上的拖延。触手们发现，要想钻进那个极乐的场所并不是件容易的事情。这令它们感到苦恼，因此分泌出更多的、催情而润滑的液体进行尝试，缠绕着库丘林腿部的那些触手们也开始尝试将他的双腿拉扯开切换成各种角度，寻找一个能让他老老实实把那片神秘入口的大门打开的方法。  
它们很快就如愿以偿了。  
以最大角度的M字形态被拉扯开双腿的光之子，几乎是带着哭腔在抗拒，尽管那些搅动在他口腔中的触手们完全不会给他发出求救声的可能。黏滑的触手们咕噜噜地钻进了后庭中，以亵玩他口腔的同样方式在这片更为紧窄的通道里来回穿梭。这片狭窄而温暖、饱含魔力体液的地带简直是深得它们的喜爱。它们丝毫没有因为这里是主导排泄的区域而退却，倒不如说，那种带有略微的气味的状态反倒更是让它们心旷神怡。毕竟触手这种软体生物就是喜欢在那种阴暗肮脏不见天日，又空间狭小的地带生存的。  
被进入的疼痛和屈辱让库丘林眼里泛起了不可制止的泪水。尽管作为一个战士本身，战败这种事情导致这样的结局本就不是不可能。不过他依然不能容忍战败后被这样的敌人以这种方式羞辱。如果能击败他的，是那种水平高于他的、真正勇猛的战士，是绝对意味上地实力碾压，那么倘若发生了这种让他对有这样本事的人物岔开大腿去接纳的事情的话，虽然很羞惭，却也不是不可以接受，不会觉得无法理解，毕竟处于失败者的一方，输也该输的心甘情愿。然而当下的状态令他感受到了真正意味的屈辱，不论是战斗本身中的较量过程，还是被这肮脏不堪的东西深深地进入，这两种都是无法容忍的屈辱。  
深入体内的触手们在光之子魔力的滋润下饱满而膨胀，表面的突触长出了更加密麻的隆起物，在来来回回的抽送中更加有力地剐蹭着被撑得满胀的可怜肠壁，向前冲撞着顶弄着男性特有的某一器官，给这个有着人类肉身的蓝色战士制造出快感，引起肠腔更大程度的痉挛。这种状态下被紧密包含挤压的快感令触手们不亦乐乎，甚至觉得比玩弄这个人类的口腔还要有意思。库丘林也不得不承认，那种屈辱的被填实感令他产生了无法言说的快感，哭腔也不知何时变成了带着渴求的哼唧呻吟，甚至触手们每从他的身体中抽离一次，都令他心底升起一股空虚。原本吸吮着他下身的那两只异形的触手，此时也已经切换成了分别将他整根器官和两旁的肉球各自吞进吸盘嘴内的状态。那根含着柱身的触手尤为兴奋，因为库丘林在被进入以后失了禁般的不断射出令它摄取到了无比浓稠的魔力，感受到了近乎疯狂的喜悦。现在，它的目的大概不光是想要把库丘林的魔力取走那么简单了，也许，还要把他榨干。  
因为品尝了那片神秘地带而兴奋饱胀的那几根触手，加上摄取到了足够丰厚的魔力，已是十分满足。就像饱餐了一顿饕餮盛宴的人类一样，那些食物都会随着消化而分解掉，吸收掉其中的营养，排泄掉那些不用的产物。这种触手大概也是同理，所以现在兴奋到最高点的它们，看上去也似乎是要排出什么东西了的样子——不过，那会是什么成分呢？难以想象，毕竟它们吸收下去的那些东西对于人类而言可并不算是食物。所以说，或许也是某种性意味上的产物吧，至于这种东西排进人的身体里又会有什么影响呢，也是一个未知数。不管怎么说，排出的这个过程都已经无法抗拒了，那些咕噜噜连续喷射出的黏稠热浆，粗鲁蛮横地射在库丘林的身体中，令他的身体一阵哆嗦。他也无法判断那些滚热的液体到底是什么成分，只能闭眼祈祷，但愿不是那种会让男人生出小触手们的什么东西就好。  
喷射完以后那几根触手们又逐渐缩瘪回原先的粗细，滋溜溜地滑出后穴。库丘林泪眼迷蒙地颤抖着，他心想，这种屈辱差不多应该就要结束了吧。  
然而在这种事情上光之子还是难得地天真了一回。这只大海怪，有着那么多的触手们，每一只触手们，都享有着平等的地位，它们在品尝美味食物与享受快乐的这一基本“触”权上自然也是平等的。  
结束战斗的，仅仅是两三根触肢而已，还有十几根、几十根甚至分化出的更多数量的饥渴的触肢们在巴望着，乱而有序地舞动着，缠绕着他的身体，直到将他真正地榨空索尽为止。  
滋溜，咕唧，那些翻滚着搅拌着，进入的抽送的声音，是触手们欢快兴奋永无休止的美妙而淫靡的歌声，也是它们品尝这如此难得的光之御子时喜极而泣的呼告与咏唱。


End file.
